


Penny Polendina - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [26]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Ball Gag, Bondage, Collars, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Handcuffs, Heroine Framed, Multi, Oral Sex, Prison, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: Jacques uses his new influence on the Council to order Penny's destruction for the massacre at Robyn's rally. Seeking to counter this, Ironwood has Ruby arrest Penny, hoping to use the time before her trial to prove her innocence. But when Watts interference leads her to be found guilty, Ruby and Oscar find their eyes opened to new possibilities by their convicted friend.
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Penny Polendina, Oscar Pine/Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 22
Kudos: 19





	Penny Polendina - Arrested!

James Ironwood had not been having a good time recently.

Well, more accurately, he hadn’t been having a good time since The Fall of Beacon, but the last week had been particularly draining. What with Jacques Schnee somehow being elected to the council, Tyrian Callows on the loose in the city, and, worst of all, Penny having been framed for a massacre at Robyn Hill’s preemptive victory rally.

The military had already released a report that the footage released to the public had been doctored to frame the young Polendina girl, but with the recent turmoil between Mantle and Ironwood, the public were all calling for the robot huntress to be destroyed. And given whoever had hacked the video had somehow done so in a way that not even Pietro could scrub clean, the council, led by Jacques, had overruled the general and ordered her destruction as property of the government. The newest leader of Atlas was already on his way to Pietro’s lab to carry out the task with the aid of a whole squad of troopers.

Fortunately, Ironwood had prepared for such an eventuality, just as he had for Salem allying with sentient mole Grimm (Qrow called him _paranoid_ … he’d see… they’d all see…). After all, in order to enter Penny into the Vytal Festival, he’d had to officially register her as a student of Atlas Academy. Which meant that, if she were arrested, she’d be subject to the Rogue Huntress Laws, a criminal under the jurisdiction of the judicial courts. Until her trial, Jacques wouldn’t be able to touch her.

Of course, if she was convicted, she’d be sentenced to be a breeding slave, a fate dictated by international law that not even the general could save her from. But that wouldn’t happened. Ironwood was sure that with a bit more time, and motivation in this case, Pietro would be able to clean up the doctored footage and clear Penny’s name.

And if not well, Ironwood had a backup plan. Specifically, in the form of the red hooded huntress he’d sent the details of the situation to who was already visiting her friend in the lab.

He didn’t know how this mess fit into Salem’s sinister agenda, but he wouldn’t let her win. Whatever happened, he wouldn’t like her, of her mole Grimm, win.

Though now that he thought about it, did Penny even have the necessary… equipment to be a breeding slave?

* * *

“Alright, Weiss is stalling her dad, so we’ve got a bit of time,” Ruby stammered, nervously pacing back and forth in the middle of the high-tech Atlas lab. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“No worries,” Pietro Polendina assured the silver-eyed girl. “We all know this is temporary and far better than letting ‘Councilman’ Schnee melt her down.”

“Yes, much better,” Penny nodded, her flowing orange locks waving behind her as her pale green skirt twirled around her hips. “It’s alright, Ruby. The general’s plan is the only way to buy time.”

Ruby halted her pacing and took a deep breath. “If you’re sure… this is going to be temporary, Penny. I’m not letting you die again.”

The robot huntress smiled. “Don’t worry, Ruby. I have complete faith in you to properly incarcerate me.”

“That’s not what I meant—”

The door to the lab suddenly burst open, Jacques Schnee and a squad of council troopers charging through the entrance, Weiss trailing behind them.

“There!” Jacques yelled, pointing at Penny. “Seize that murderous washing machine—”

A burst of rose petals blew past him, the politician spinning around until one of the guards caught him. When the room stopped twirling around him, his vision focused on Ruby Rose grabbing hold of Penny Polendina’s arms. The silver-eyed huntress whirled the robotic girl around and _slammed_ her into the stainless-steel wall of the laboratory. She raised a pair of gravity dust infused handcuffs that she must have snatched off one of the troopers and snapped them around the android’s wrists with a ratcheting _click_.

“Penny Polendina! You are under arrest for murder, treason, and probably some other stuff, I don’t know I only got the warrant a few seconds ago and I didn’t read it all,” Ruby rambled. She glanced back at Jacques and his men’s shocked reaction and redoubled her efforts in pinning the Protector of Mantle to the wall. “Through, your crime, you have forfeited all rights due a free woman. Henceforth, you shall be property of the Atlas Military until a court of law passes your proper sentence. Do you understand your situation, criminal?”

“Yes, I do, Officer Ruby!” Penny loudly proclaimed. “I will come quietly as the law demands because I am innocent and believe that the judiciary system will see justice done.”

“Wha—what?!” Jacques stammered. “The council has ordered that machine’s destruction—”

“You mean this criminal slut?” Weiss intervened, stepping out in front of her father and his troops. “Oh, father, surely a pinnacle of civil service like you remembers that neither the council nor the military can control the fate of a suspected violator of the Rogue Huntress Laws.”

“She is not a violator—she isn’t a person!”

“She’s a former student of Atlas Academy, and I have the paperwork to prove it,” Pietro revealed, playing up sniffles from his nose. “I really don’t know where I went wrong raising her.”

Jacques’s face twisted into a perversion of utter confoundment. “You… you can—”

“Don’t worry, father,” Weiss waved him off. “Your constituents will still see justice done. I mean, this showing that the Atlas Military will hold all its members accountable, even General Ironwood’s great Protector of Mantle, will assure them that they have _nothing to worry about_. As long as no one tries to interfere in the detainment of a rogue huntress. That would probably not go well for that person’s public approval.”

“You… you…” Jacques snarled before storming off in a huff. The troopers around him glanced between each other, seemingly confused about what they were supposed to do now.

“So, do you need any help getting the Protector of Mantle to prison?” one of them inquired. “We can call down a transport if necessary.”

“No need,” Pietro revealed. The doctor hit a button on his mechanized wheelchair and the wall of the lab pulled back to reveal a full-sized jail cell, the steel bars crackling with emerald electricity. In the center was a high-tech station similar to Penny’s regular charging station.

Ruby, Weiss, and the troopers all dropped their jaws.

“Why…” Weiss stuttered. “Why do you have this?”

“This is the Penny Project Emergency Containment Cell!” Penny cheered. “Given that my natural robotic strength would be more than sufficient to break out of any normal restraints even without aura enhancement, General Ironwood commissioned a more adequate containment system during the Penny Project’s early days.”

“Oh,” Ruby noted. “And you’re okay with this?”

“Of course. No one is above the law. I am proud to be considered a person responsible for the consequences of my actions!” Penny nodded. “Also, the original models’ weapon systems had a habit of going haywire and unintentional vaporizing everything around them. The cell station allowed for maintenance on systems at a distance while the energized bars permitted the safety of those nearby.”

“Uh, okay then,” the lead trooper mumbled, he and his men inching towards the exit after that information. “We’ll just let you handle the booking then.”

The guards piled out of the room the lab doors slamming shut behind them.

“Right, booking,” Ruby said. “How do we do that—”

Pietro hit another button on his chair and hard light dust flashed over another wall, turning into a white, striped surface, a tripod-mounted scroll shooting up from the floor in front of it.

Weiss cocked an eyebrow. “Why do you have—nevermind, I don’t want to know.”

“Right, let’s get to work,” Ruby said, making to tug off Penny’s black gloves from her handcuffed hands, only to stop mid-pull. “Oh, right. Robot. No fingerprints.”

“Affirmative,” Penny nodded.

Ruby nodded and whipped her android friend around, marching her in front of the striped wall. Pietro handed her a black plaque with white lettering and the red hooded huntress held up the board as it read _Inmate 00023 – Polendina, Penny._

Weiss strutted over to the tripod-mounted scroll and snapped off a few photos. Penny rotated to the side and the camera flashed again, completing her mugshots and stowing them away for her new criminal record.

After that Ruby grabbed her friend’s handcuffed arms and escorted her into the holding cell. She turned Penny around and pushed the robot girl into the charging station, a thin link of chain shooting out from the device and threading itself through the orange-haired huntress’s handcuff. A pair of heavy-duty industrial shackles rose up from the floor and clamped around the arrested woman’s heeled black boots, trapping her body in place as her mind was shut down upon interfacing with the technological restraint.

Ruby stepped out and shut the door, a strange feeling rising within her at the sight of Penny behind bars. Part of it was sorrow at seeing her friend in prison because she was framed but the other part was something else. Something… warm? It wasn’t a feeling the young huntress remembered having before.

“She’s gonna be okay, right?” the silver-eyed girl queried.

“Of course,” Pietro assured her. “That charging station traps her mind on my private server. Mantle’s system may have been hacked, but no one could possibly break in here.”

* * *

Victory! He had hacked Pietro’s private server! He knew that fat oaf wasn’t a real coder!

It had nothing to do with Jacques’s new councilman codes giving him a new access point. Nothing at all. Just his naturally superior skills. Nothing else…

Anyway, it seemed that opportunity had made itself available. His efforts to frame the Protector of Mantle for Tyrian’s little stroll during Robyn Hill’s rally had gone better than he could have hoped. As always James sought to protect that which he cared for by clutching it too tightly, and though he may have succeeded in keeping the android girl from being melted into slag, he’d made her vulnerable to the Rogue Huntress Laws in the process.

Since Watts’s hacking had now yielded him control of the automated repair station in the robot’s prison cell, he could use it not only to shut down Ms. Polendina’s weapon systems as intended but also to add a few additional parts to make her more suited to the role she would have to play if she was convicted. Of course, he could also just skip that altogether, hack the machine’s code to make the huntress his loyal puppet, bribe the jury to have her acquitted and have Ironwood’s greatest weapon be circumvented without him ever being the wiser.

That was what Salem would likely order him to do if she was directly involved in the matter. But she _had_ left the strategy for Atlas up to him. And the look on Pietro’s face as his little toy was dragged off as a sex slave was sure to be delicious.

Hmm… logical strategy that would advance his goal… or petty revenge…

Petty revenge! Always petty revenge!

Watts’s fingers flew across the keyboard at a mad crescendo, his mind alight as he imagined his foe’s surprised face when the verdict came down.

* * *

Penny had to say, she was truly surprised when the verdict came down at her trial.

“Penny Polendina! The people of Atlas have found you _guilty_ on all charges!” the judge shouted, banging his gavel for silence as the crowd broke into vindictive cheers and slurs against the robot girl. “As punishment for your crimes, this court hereby sentences you to a lifetime of slavery! The arresting officer has chosen to take you on as his personal property! Take her away!”

The young huntress could do nothing as the bailiffs came forward and pulled her arms behind her back, slapping handcuffs over her wrists. They then bent Penny over the defendant’s desk, her shapely body stretching the confines of her skintight orange prison jumpsuit. The android girl’s long orange locks were brushed aside and a black leather slave collar was locked around her pale neck.

Penny wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about her current situation. She had been framed as a murderer and had the reputation she’d built up in the kingdom as the Protector of Mantle ruined, but she had also been treated exactly as any other huntress would have been if such evidence was presented against them. Throughout the process of being sentenced to become property, she had been treated like a person. It was a strange conundrum for a sweet robot girl inexperienced in processing her emotions.

Fortunately, she was more than prepared for the practical aspects her new position would require of her. During her time in her cell’s charging station, her weapon systems had been removed and replaced with hardware more suited for providing pleasure both to herself and any sexual master. A wide variety of videos from the CCT’s less reputable side had also been downloaded into her memory banks as examples for her to study. She was not aware her father accessed such material.

Oops, former father. How silly of her to forget that her conviction nullified all previous familial ties.

Though, as Penny was hefted to her feet and marched out of the courtroom as a convicted criminal, she couldn’t help but smile at the thought of the bond that would only be deepened by her new fate.

* * *

“What do you mean I have to have sex with Penny?!” Ruby exclaimed. “When was that ever part of the plan?”

The silver-eyed huntress, her new sex slave, Weiss, and Oscar had all gathered in the room provided for Team RWBY at Atlas Academy. Though, Penny was the only one smiling.

“You accepted the right of first claim as her arresting officer,” Weiss reminded her. “How could you not know this was going to happen?”

“It was paperwork! I didn’t read it all, I just checked off all the boxes that looked important!”

“It is important,” Weiss insisted. “My father has sued that since Penny technically falls under the Virgin Clause of the Rogue Huntress Laws, she can’t be made private property and should be delegated to the council’s possession. Fortunately, the general pulled some strings and the judge has given us twenty-four hours to pop her cherry and ensure she stays your property and doesn’t get melted down into slag.”

“Um, that’s great and all…” Oscar stated, a confused hand rising. “But why am _I_ here?”

“Because my father is a bastard of the highest quality,” Weiss explained, as if the farmboy had asked why water was wet. “I have no doubt he will try to dreg up some outdated decree from the days of the Great War where sex only counts if it’s a boy fucking a girl.”

“That’s messed up.”

“Indeed. And since you’re the only one in our little group with a penis who isn’t already sleeping with someone…” Weiss struck a pose and pointed an authoritarian finger at the youngest, but still legal, member of their group. “ _You_ are joining Ruby in breaking in her new criminal slut! No offense, Penny.”

“None taken, mistress! I am indeed a criminal slut!”

Ruby’s brow furrowed. “Wait, Ren’s sleeping with Nora. Uncle Qrow’s sleeping with your sister… Clover… both? Probably both. But that still leaves Jaune—”

“No, it doesn’t!” Weiss hastily declared, her cheeks burning red as she hurried out of the room. “Now both of you get to the debauchery! And don’t come out until you’ve had at least three orgasms each!”

The doors slammed closed behind her, leaving Ruby and Oscar to stare at each other in confusion while a naked Penny beamed at them.

“Mistress. Master.” the orange-haired girl grinned. “How would you like me?”

Ruby winced. “Penny, you don’t have to call us mistress and master.”

“Actually, mistress, I do,” Penny replied. “It is illegal for a filthy criminal slave like myself to refer to a free person as anything else unless commanded to in a private roleplay session.”

“Right… roleplay. I think Blake’s books mentioned something about that,” Ruby glanced at Oscar. “Do you have any idea how to do this? My dad said he’d tell me when I turned sixteen, but I left for Mistral right before then.”

Oscar shrugged. “My aunt gave me some talk about birds and bees? It didn’t make much sense to me, so she told me to just watch porn. But our CCT connection was dicey before Beacon Tower fell so I never really got around to that. You?”

“Uh, Yang called some of my magazines ‘weapon porn’? Does that count?”

“Mistress, I believe I can be of assistance,” Penny spoke up. “I have an archive of this ‘porn’ in my databanks.”

“You do?!” Ruby screeched.

“How?” Oscar queried.

“Who cares!” Ruby declared, sitting the trio down on the bed in a burst of rose petals, pulling her scroll out in front of them. “Project them here now!”

Penny did so on her mistress’s command. For several minutes, the huntsmen, both free and convicted, watched the various indecent videos in all their debauchery. By the end of it, Ruby’s thighs were madly rubbing together while Oscar had a towering tent pitched over his crotch.

“So?” Penny said, glancing between her owner and her friend. “What would you like to do, mistres—”

“On the bed, doggystyle,” Ruby ordered. “Now, slave.”

Penny grinned. The naked convict hopped off the bed only to bend herself back over the sheets, her bouncing bust squishing into the blankets.

Ruby leapt onto the bed and spread her legs, exposing her glistening quim as she threaded her fingers through Penny’s ginger locks. Without hesitation, she yanked her friend forward and _smashed_ the android girl’s face into her pussy.

Penny moaned, her tongue shooting out to lather her mistress’s gushing cunt as her emerald eyes were jammed into her smooth, pale flesh. The newly added systems within her hummed to life, pouring some strange, surging pleasure through her circuits. She’d never felt anything like it, even when she reveled in the joys of friendship. This rushing ecstasy, lighting up every sparkling sensor within her…

“So, I just wait my turn, right?” Oscar presumed, hopping off the bed and dragging Penny’s arms behind her back and locking her wrists in handcuffs. “I mean it’s not like you have… a…”

The farmboy’s eyes widened, locking onto a familiar hole nestled beneath the robot girl’s bum.

“A vagina?” Oscar muttered. “How do you have a—”

“Do you really care how she has it?” Ruby snapped. “Fuck her in it!”

“Fair enough.”

Oscar gripped Penny’s handcuffed wrists and pressed his bulbous tip against the convicted slut’s pussy lips. With a single savage thrust, he sank himself into the android’s cunt.

Penny squealed, her shrill wail muffled by Ruby's muscular huntress thighs. Back and forth she rocked, her face pressed firmly against her mistress’s slick quim while Oscar railed her own like a piledriver, his thick, rigid rod pilfering through her fleshy pussy. All the euphoria that had been piling up through her systems suddenly tripled, her sensors blaring through her circuits as the sheer pleasure bombarded all her metrics.

Was this what it meant to be a sex slave to be private property? To be treated as nothing but a piece of meat (or metal in her case)? Why in the world had she ever tried to be real girl?! That had been filled with pain, and responsibility, and being mincing into tiny pieces so a magical terrorist could trigger a Grimm invasion.

But now? Sandwiched between her mistress and her friend as her pale synthetic skin warmed with ecstasy, her tongue flicking into Ruby’s depths as Oscar’s cock ravaged her pussy? That was an existence that she could revel in.

Such a revelation triggered one final ascent in her pleasure levels, plateauing in what she presumed was her equivalent to an organic being’s orgasm. Penny’s eyes rolled back in her head, as a screech vibrated through her lips into Ruby’s cunt while her pussy walls clenched hard around Oscar’s cunt.

Her climax swiftly snowballed into her betters’ orgasms, beginning with Ruby. Her owner tightened her palms over the android girl’s flowing orange hair and wrenched her locks forward, tugging on her scalp to squeeze her head between her thighs. Penny was never before more grateful that her eyes were inorganic because she was able to keep them wide open as her mistress threw back her head and _erupted_ a storm of clear, slick cum over her face.

Oscar tightened his grip around her wrists and seized the moment to yank her back, hilting his thick, bulging cock into her soaked snatch. The bulging tip exploded a torrent of pale, molten cum into Penny’s depth, the criminal huntress crying with euphoria as the flood swept inside her.

Ruby and Oscar both staggered back, panting as a rosy sheen coated their grinning faces.

“Wait… she doesn’t have a womb, right? So where did my semen go?”

“Who knows,” Ruby shrugged. She reached down and tipped Penny’s face up, warm, sticky cum dribbling down the robot girl’s chin. “Don’t think you’re done, you convicted whore. Your mistress and master still have to punish you for your crimes.”

“Of course, mistress,” Penny mewled, her tongue flailing out of her lips. “Punish me! Pound this guilty criminal slut until I’ve served my sentence forever.”

Ruby allowed a wolfish grin to sprout across her face. She reached down and spread her palms over Penny’s soft, pliable bust, her nimble fingers sinking into her slave’s breasts as she hefted her into a sitting position. Oscar came forward and smacked her fat bottom, her juicy butt cheeks jiggling as her handcuffs jingled above.

Oh yes. This was going to be an enjoyable existence.

* * *

Weiss and General Ironwood watched the live camera footage of Ruby’s room, their expressions twisting in confusion.

Ruby, wearing one of Yang’s strap-ons, and Oscar had sandwiched an upright, ballgagged Penny between them, as their rubber and flesh cocks plunged into the convicted woman’s pussy and asshole. The orange-haired mechanical angel squealed with joy as ecstasy flowed from the arrested huntress’s shiny rubber sphere plugged face.

“General,” Weiss murmured. “I think we may have created a pair of monsters.”

“Indeed,” Ironwood nodded. “We’ll need to be careful to keep them under control, but if we can, they’ll be useful in dealing with the mole Grimm.”

“Yes, the mole—”

Weiss’s words froze on her lips. The white-haired heiress glanced towards the general.

Ironwood raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Nothing,” Weiss quickly assured the huntsman. “Just… I thought the world had gone mad when I went to Vale. But it turns out I’ve always been the one sane person in this madhouse of a world.”

“Hey, Weiss!” Jaune called, stepping into the office. “I asked around with the kids’ moms and no one had any canola oil for tonight. But there is another casserole!”

Weiss’s face went beet red as General Ironwood shot her an amused smirk.

“The only sane person in the madhouse?” he teased.

“Well… the unhinged always think they’re sane.”

“Indeed. Canola oil? I never thought a sister of Winter’s would drop their standards so low.”

“I assure you, my standards are impeccable as ever. You’d be surprised what can be done with such a simple tool.”

Jaune cocked his head to the side. “Wait, I’m lost. Are we still having sex tonight—”

“Yes, we’re still having sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from warden_kings on Reddit. I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Huge thanks to extraoriginal on Reddit who helped me come up with the idea that evolved into this, and indeed convinced me that Penny could be done at all!
> 
> Still, I ended up not being able to bring myself to write a non-wholesome one about Penny (add that one to the Renora board), so I don't know if I'll be able to do another for her. And I threw Oscar in because... well, I use Jaune a lot and I figured 'why not?'.
> 
> If you have any requests for me, feel free to ask, but fair warning I cannot guarantee accepting it. The list is just getting too long.
> 
> The current list is:  
> \- Robyn  
> \- Team RWBY as a whole (The Event!)  
> \- Miltia and Melanie Malachite  
> \- Neon  
> \- Ciel  
> \- Team NDGO  
> \- Amber  
> \- Blake in 'Ninjas of Love' dream captured by samurai Yang and Sun  
> \- Young Maria Calavera  
> \- Weiss and Winter  
> \- Whiterose in Argus  
> \- Bumblebee  
> \- Summer and Raven  
> \- Willow and Kali  
> \- Harriet and Jaune Arrested Roleplay  
> \- Jaune’s Revenge on Cinder  
> \- Vacuo Saga Epilogue (Coco, Velvet, Arslan, Reese, Carmine)  
> \- Tock  
> \- Salem


End file.
